Requiem
Itzuhido:,,Also heißt das, dass wir jetzt Verbündete sind?´´ TorGrim:,,Kommt darauf an, ob PandaBae uns...´´ Sam:,,Eine unbekannte Flotte nähert sich uns!´´ PandaBae:,,Was?!´´ LegendRick stürmte ebenfalls in den Raum. LegendRick:,,Wir werden angegriffen! Bahamut ist gefallen!´´ TorGrim:,,Bahamut? Wo liegt Bahamut?´´ LegendRick:,,Es lag im Süden von Akata.´´ TorGrim:,,Süden?... Oh nein... Haben die Feinde goldene Luftschiffe oder braune Luftschiffe?´´ LegendRick:,,Ja ungefähr so ähnlich. Auf jeden ihrer Schiffe war ein Phönix-Symbol...´´ TorGrim:,,Dann war es das Heilige Aterianische Reich...´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok...´´ PandaBae:,,Heiliges Aterianisches Reich?!´´ TorGrim:,,Es sind unsere größten Feinde neben den Verlorenen Aterianischen Reich. Sie haben offenbar Akata entdeckt und wollen es im Krieg gegen das Verlorene Aterianische Reich oder unseren Imperium einsetzen. LegendRick. Wie groß war die Flotte?´´ LegendRick:,,Enorm groß. Mit einen riesigen unbesiegbaren Flaggschiff. Sogar die Ikarus wirkt dagegen wie eine Maus. Unser Militär versucht, sie zurückzudrängen, aber sie scheitern sicher.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wird mal Zeit für eine Mission.´´ 3 Stunden Später.... Die Armee des Heiligen Aterianischen Reiches brennt alle Dörfer nieder, die im Weg sind, und schlägt die Armeen der Akataner zurück... Eine Niederlage steht kurz bevor.. Itzuhido:,,Ihr Schiff wurde getroffen, aber es scheint nichts auszumachen... Unsere Armeen gehen unter... Akata wird verloren sein.´´ Sam (Funk):,,Itzuhido! Hörst du mich! Wenn ja, ich muss dir sagen, dass die Himmelsherrscher schwer getroffen wurd...´´ Itzuhido sah noch, wie die Himmelsherrscher zerschossen wurde und ihre Einzelteile auf den Boden krachten. Die feindliche Armee konnte schon so weit vordringen, sodass sie Livearon sehen konnten. Itzuhido (Funk):,,Die Himmelsherrscher ist gefallen! Nur noch die Vyvern und die edle Verteidigungsarmee!´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Nein... Unser Reich geht heute unter...´´ TorGrim (Funk):,,Mein Schlachtschiff sinkt ebenfalls...´´ ...Sie zerstören unser Land... Mein Volk geht unter.... Und wir konnten ihnen nichts entgegensetzen... Irgendjemand muss dazu bereit sein, all das zu beenden.... (PandaBae) PandaBae (Funk):,,LegendRick.... Ich werde das hier beenden...´´ LegendRick (Funk):,,Was denn?!´´ PandaBae stieg in die Leviathan, hob ab, aktivierte die Magiebarriere und flog in Richtung des feindlichen Kriegsschiffes. LegendRick (Funk):,,WAS MACHST DU DA?!´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Es kann nicht mehr so weitergehen. Ich habe eine Pflicht zu erfüllen... Ich muss mein Volk beschützen, sowie ich es am Tag meiner Krönung geschworen habe... Ich habe dich über alles Lieb.... Ich werde dich an dem Platz, wo ich auch immer landen mag, nie vergessen... Ich werde dich immer im Herzen behalten... Es tut mir leid...´´ LegendRick (Funk):,,WARTE WAS?! NEIN!!! MACH DAS NICHT!´´ PandaBae legte auf und nahm den Funk zur Vyvern. PandaBae (Funk):,,Itzuhido... Es tut mir leid... Aber ich muss mich opfern, um mein Volk zu retten... Ich tue es zum Wohl aller hier.... Danke dafür, dass du mich beschützt hast... Danke... Ich muss mein Volk verteidigen...´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Was?..... Nein.....´´ PandaBae legte auch diesen Funk wieder auf und konzentrierte sich auf die Brücke des feindlichen Riesenschlachtkreuzers. Itzuhido:,,Stellt das Sperrfeuer auf das kleinere Schiff da! PandaBae darf nicht abgeschossen werden!´´ Soldat:,,Verstanden...´´ Die Vyvern schoss auf ein kleineres Schlachtschiff der Feinde. Die Leviathan flog in Richtung Brücke des Schiffes, aber wird dabei sehr oft getroffen, wobei sie in Flammen aufging und Teile von ihr abfielen. ...Ich tue es für meine Freunde... Ich tue es für Akata..... (PandaBae) PandaBae nahm das Funkgerät, was mit allen akatanischen Schiffen und den Lautsprechern in den Städten vernetzt ist und sprach, während sie weinte. PandaBae (Funk):,,Die Aterianer werden uns zerstören! Ich werde sie aufhalten!... ....Ich schwor am Tag meiner Krönung, ich werde das Volk beschützen..... Und das werde ich tun... Bevor ich sterbe, möchte ich noch was sagen.... Seit stark und lasst nicht zu, dass jemand unser Land zerstört.... Ich bitte euch, gebt nicht auf.. Haltet zusammen.... Ich habe noch einen letzten Wunsch.... Mein letzter Wunsch ist es, dass Akata stark bleibt und ihr nicht zerstört werdet... Mein letzter Wunsch ist eine gerechte Welt ohne Krieg.... Eine Welt in Frieden.... Das Ziel der Gerechtigkeit fing mit den Taten der Dunkelstahllegion an... Ich erlebte viele schreckliche Zeiten in diesem Leben... Aber auch viele tolle Zeiten mit meinen Freunden.... Ich verlor sehr viel... Aber ich habe gute Freunde, die mich glücklich machten... Ich werde euch alle vermissen.... Ich tue es für Akata... Ich tue es für die Gerechtigkeit und für die Freiheit... Ich hoffe, mein Opfer wird nicht umsonst gewesen sein....´´ PandaBae legte auf und flog mit voller Geschwindigkeit in die Brücke des feindlichen riesigen Schlachtkreuzers. Daraufhin kam eine große Explosion. Das feindliche Schlachtschiff stürzte ein. PandaBae starb bei der Explosion. ...Nein... Sie hat sich geopfert, um uns zu retten..... Sie ist eine wahre Heldin... (Itzuhido) ....PandaBae.... Sie starb... Wegen diesen Aterianischen Imperium.... (LegendRick) LegendRick:,,Diese Bastarde... Sie haben mir PandaBae genommen...´´ LegendRick saß sich nieder, während er weinte und es erstmal realisierte. Seine Trauer wurde zu Wut und er stieg auf. ...Ich kann nicht mehr leben, wenn meine Geliebte tot ist... Ich will weg von diesem verdammten Ort und bei ihr sein... (LegendRick) LegendRick:,,Hört mir zu... Die feindlichen Bodentruppen marschieren nach Livearon. Verteidigen wir die Stadt, indem wir auf sie zureiten mit Speeren voraus... Wir müssen es tun... Sonst wär diese Stadt verloren...´´ LegendRick stieg auf sein Pferd und die Armee ritt los. ...Es besteht keine Chance, dass wir es überleben... Mir ist es egal, ob ich hier sterbe... (LegendRick) LegendRick griff mit seiner Armee die Bodentruppen des Feindes an, während die Vyvern die restlichen feindlichen Schlachtschiffe vom Himmel schoss. Itzuhido stand in der Brücke des Schiffes und realisierte erst, dass PandaBae tot ist, worauf er weinend zusammenbrach. ...Diese Aterianer... Ich schwöre, ich werde sie allesamt hier auslöschen... Sie dürfen nicht gewinnen...´´ LegendRick ging auf einen Feindlichen Soldaten los, durchbohrte ihn mit seinen Speer, parierte weitere Schläge von anderen Soldaten, aber wurde dann niedergeschossen. Itzuhido sah das noch von der Vyvern aus. Itzuhido:,,LEGENDRICK!!! NEIN!!!!´´ ...Nicht auch noch LegendRick... Diese elenden Idioten... (Itzuhido) Itzuhidos Hass stieg ins unermessliche, während er vor Wut weinte. ...ICH WERDE SIE ALLE IN DIE HÖLLE SCHICKEN!!! (Itzuhido) Itzuhido bombardierte die feindlichen Armeen und besiegte nach einer weiteren Stunde die feindliche Armee. Das Gebiet war voller Trümmer, Leichen und Flammen... Die Vyvern schwebte noch alleine am Himmel, während Itzuhido, der mit leerem Blick, aber mit innerer Wut und zerstörter Psyche zusah, wie das Gebiet niederbrannte. Itzuhido:,,Die Aterianer haben uns viel genommen am heutigen Tag... Doch wir konnten sie zurückschlagen... PandaBae hat das Blatt gewendet... Sie rettete noch viele Leben... Sie war wahrhaftig eine Heldin... LegendRick hatte die feindlichen Soldaten davon abgehalten, in die Hauptstadt zu marschieren... Und er starb ebenfalls... Durch sein Angriffskommando sind viele Leben gerettet worden.... Wir haben diese Schlacht zwar gewonnen, aber die Zahl der Opfer und der Verlust von LegendRick und PandaBae sind der Grund, weshalb eine Siegesfeier nicht angebracht wäre... Ich schwöre bei LegendRick und PandaBae, dass ich mich an den Feinden rächen werde...´´ 2 Stunden Später... PandaBae und LegendRicks Überreste konnten gefunden werden und wurden beerdigt. Viele Akataner standen um das Grab herum, darunter auch Itzuhido. Itzuhido:,,....PandaBae... LegendRick... Sie waren große Helden... Sie retteten unser Land mehrmals... Sie waren einige der größten Helden, die je gelebt haben... Setzt das Zeichen des Heldenfeuers und des Mutes...´´ Die Soldaten nahmen ihre Bögen und schossen brennende Pfeile in die Luft, worauf die Pfeile auf den Boden landeten. Die Gruppe trauerte und blieb noch eine Weile beim Grab. Dann als es zu Regnen begann, gingen sie wieder. Mehrere Soldaten blieben noch beim Grab um es zu bewachen.